Dämonenwelle
Die Dämonenwelle ist ein Reinblütiger Herzloser, welcher in Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- vorkommt. Sie ist eine stärkere Version des Dämonenturms und der letzte Endgegner gegen den Aqua gemeinsam mit König Micky bei den Überresten der Inseln des Schicksals kämpft. Aussehen Ähnlich wie der Dämonenturm, ist auch die Dämonenwelle eine Massenansammlung von Schattenlurchen, welche zusammen einen gewaltigen Schwarm bilden. Es ist sehr groß, bewegt sich wie Wellen und hat einen inneren Kern, der violett oder orange leuchtet. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' Nach seiner Niederlage gegen Aqua und König Micky in den Untiefen der Dunkelheit entwickelt sich der Dämonenturm zur Dämonenwelle. Als Aqua und König Micky bei den Überresten der Inseln des Schicksals ankommen und die Tür im Geheimen Ort untersuchen, werden sie plötzlich von der Dämonenwelle angegriffen. Gemeinsam können die beiden die Dämonenwelle bezwingen und vorübergehend vertreiben. Danach bewegt sich das Paar zur anderen Seite der Tür der Höhle und Micky erhält den Königsanhänger D. Zu dieser Zeit bemerken er und Aqua die Anwesenheit von Riku, der Sora helfen will, die Tür zur Dunkelheit zu verschließen. In diesem Moment kehrt die Dämonenwelle zurück, um Riku zu jagen, der von alledem nichts mitbekommt. Aqua und König Micky eilen zu Rikus Hilfe herbei und Aqua versucht, die Dämonenwelle mit Ketten des Lichts zurückzuhalten. Jedoch gelingt es dem Herzlosen sich daraus zu befreien und er zieht Aqua nach draußen zum Strand bei den Überresten der Inseln des Schicksals. Bei diesem Vorgang wird auch Mickys Hemd zerstört. Während Micky Sora und Riku hilft, die Tür zur Dunkelheit zu versiegeln, kämpft Aqua gegen die Dämonenwelle und verspricht jedem anderen zu helfen, der in das Reich der Dunkelheit fällt. Dann schlägt sie mit einem mächtigen Schlag ihres Schlüsselschwertes die Dämonenwelle und diese verschwindet in einem Halo gleißenden Lichtes. Strategie Die Dämonenwelle ist der letzte Endgegner in Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-''. Als solcher ist er sehr stark und schwer zu bezwingen. Aqua sollte daher mit vielen Heil-Items ausgestattet sein, bevor sie diesem Herzlosen gegenübersteht. Phase eins Dieser Bossgegner hat zunächst Zugang zu drei Angriffen: Zum einem erhebt er sich in die Höhe um dann gleitend einen Angriff zu starten, desweiteren benutzt er eine Schattenfalle, die beim betreten Schaden verursacht und er kann einen Angriff vom Boden und unter dem Boden aus ausführen. Jeder dieser Angriffe kann durch das rechtzeitige anwenden mit einer Barriere abgewehrt werden und ein schneller Abschlussangriff kann dann verwendet werden, um den Gegner zu schädigen. Man sieht auch sehr deutlich bei der Dämonenwelle wann sie im Begriff ist anzugreifen, indem man die Augen der Schattenlurche beobachtet, die die Dämonenwelle bilden: leuchten die Augen rot, bedeutet es, dass die Dämonenwelle im Begriff ist anzugreifen. Aqua sollte in diesem Fall der Dämonenwelle ausweichen und eine direkte Konfrontation vermeiden und stattdessen eine Kombination von physischen Angriffen und Magie verwenden um den Gegner während dieser Phase zu schädigen. Wann immer das Situationskommando Wegfinder verfügbar ist, sollte Aqua es benutzen um die Dämonenwelle bewegungsunfähig zu machen und dessen HP-Leiste gemeinsam mit König Micky zu verringern. Phase zwei Die Dämonenwelle wird jetzt viel aggressiver bei ihrem Versuch, ihren anfälligen Kern zu schützen. Zu ihrem Angriffsarsenal kommt zudem ein neuer Projektilangriff hinzu, bei dem Aqua mit einem Radschlag Treffer vermeiden kann. Aqua sollte dann die Dämonenwelle mit einer Luft-Kombo attackieren, bis dessen HP vollständig geleert sind. Videos Andere Auftritte [[Datei:Teaser 03 KHIII.png|thumb|right|Sora kämpft gegen die Dämonenwelle in einem Teaser-Trailer für ''Kingdom Hearts III.]] Sora kämpft gegen die Dämonenwelle in einem Teaser-Trailer für Kingdom Hearts III, welcher auf der E3 im Jahr 2013 veröffentlicht wurde.Famitsu Interview mit Tetsuya Nomura: Nomura: When Shadows do that, it's called a Devil's Wave, the thing that appeared in the first trailer for KH3. It wasn't at full power yet, though. Er steht vor dem Bossgegner in Twilight Towns Tram-Forum. Weblinks Bemerkungen und Referenzen